Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{2}{16}+14\dfrac{8}{16} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{2}{16}} + {14} + {\dfrac{8}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {14} + {\dfrac{2}{16}} + {\dfrac{8}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=25 + {\dfrac{2}{16}} + {\dfrac{8}{16}}$ Add the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{10}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 25\dfrac{10}{16}$